Sólo una noche, sólo tu y yo
by Angel of a Broken Soul
Summary: Ellos dos se aman... Podrán decírselo? acaso ella se permitirá a sí misma hacer esto? Y él? Dejará que quien lo ama sufra? o será todo un secreto? Oneshot, RxR, Terminado!


**Sólo una noche, Sólo tu y yo.**

Unos cuantos robots de Slade habían atacado la torre titán esa tarde. No eran demasiados, pero eran fuertes e imparables.

En eso tres de los robots más fuertes escaparon por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de Cyborg. "Cyborg, tu y Chico Bestia sigan a esos tres, Star, puedes ir a cubrir la entrada de la torre, Raven y yo acabaremos con los que restan dentro!" ordenó el líder.

"entendido." Respondió Cyborg. Los tres titanes marcharon para direcciones distintas.

Al poco rato Chico Bestia y Cyborg habían acabado con los tres secuaces.

"booya!!"

"bien hecho Cy!!!"

"que dices, tomamos algo para celebrar, o regresamos a la torre con Raven y Robin?"

"yo digo que vallamos y tomemos algo, que te parece unos helados y pasamos por el centro de videojuegos??"

"estoy de acuerdo B."

Starfire acabó rápido con los robots que intentaron ingresar después por la puerta de la torre titán, pero se distrajo mirando a unos cachorros que pasaban por ahí, y decidió seguirlos.

Robin yacía en el suelo, herido por uno de los robots atacantes. Raven acabó con el último.

"te... encuentras bien?" preguntó la chica al malherido Robin.

"descuida Raven... ya se me pasará. Tan solo creo que me corté el hombro..."

"déjame verte."

Robin quitó su remera ayudado por Raven. La herida no era muy profunda, pero a Robin le dolía.

"Aguarda un momento, iré a traer la medicina"

"no, espera. Quédate aquí."

"..............."

"sabes?- preguntó en un susurro el joven titán.- creo que me gusta tu compañía..."

"......bueno.... puedo decir lo mismo de la tuya....."

Robin se encontraba acostado sobre las piernas de Raven, y ella estaba arrodillada a su lado. La mano sana de Robin pasó por detrás de la cintura-cadera de Raven, por debajo de su capa de combate. Ella suavemente movió los restos de sangre que estaban en el pecho de Robin.

Este, más descansado ya de la lucha, se fue incorporando suavemente, acercándose más y más a ella. Pero fue interrumpido...

"pero... van a enfadarse con nosotros... Recuerda que Starfire te ama Robin..."

"acaso tu no?"

"bueno..."

"Raven?"

"......."

el chico simplemente se acercó más, a sólo unos milímetros de su rostro...

Raven sólo miraba el rostro del titán, quien de un momento a otro cortó la distancia, presionando fuertemente sus labios contra los de ella.

Varios objetos explotaron, se desintegraron, o volaron por todas partes a causa de las emociones liberadas por parte de Raven.

Suavemente, y al mismo tiempo apasionadamente la lengua de Robin se deslizó por los labios de Raven, abriendo su boca y provocando que más objetos (entre ellos, la mesa) se partieran en pedazos.

Raven devolvía el beso con igual pasión, y su mano comenzó a descender desde el rostro de Robin hacia su pecho y abdomen.

También la mano que Robin aún movía, e incluso la otra, comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven apasionadamente.

En el suelo, la remera de Robin, ensangrentada, fue acompañada por la capa de Raven, húmeda por calor.

Cortaron el beso por falta de oxígeno, y permanecieron contemplándose un rato, en silencio.

".....Robin... yo...."

"....no tienes que decir nada Raven.... esto quedará entre nosotros hasta que terminemos nuestros compromisos con los demás... "

"nadie dijo que yo quisiera terminar con Chico Bestia"

"hablando de Chico Bestia..."

Los tres titanes entraron a la torre. Al verlos, Raven cubrió a Robin con su capa.

"oh Robin!!!! Que le ha sucedido amiga Raven????????" Starfire entró corriendo hacia donde estaba Robin

"nada grave, sólo se hirió el hombro, tenía frío y le presté mi capa."

"oh! muchas gracias amiga..."

"Starfire, ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación necesita descansar..." pidió Cyborg. Entre tanto Robin se hacía el desmayado para apoyar la farsa recién creada por Raven.

Lo depositaron en su habitación, y lo dejaron sólo.

12:00am.

Robin se despertó con hambre en medio de la noche, puesto a que no había cenado. Se dirigió a la cocina. Al ver la mesa destrozada recordó la tarde del día anterior... realmente le gustaba Raven??

Comió algo de las sobras de la cena, y escucho ladridos. Se acercó hacia dónde provenían. Cachorros??? No me agradan los perros, como puede ser... Starfire. A ella si le agradan... Bueno, hablaremos de eso por la mañana.... si es que me levanto...

Se dirigió a la habitación que nunca antes había pisado. La habitación de Raven. Seguramente, ella ya lo esperaba.

"Raven?" preguntó, abriendo la puerta. Ella permitió la entrada del titán.

"puedo pasar?"

"claro.... eso si no te importa que esta habitación sea destrozada por mis poderes."

"no me importa si puedo estar contigo."

El chico se sentó en la cama, al lado de Raven, y pronto se acostó al lado de ella.

La chica lo ayudó a deshacerse nuevamente de su remera, al igual que ella de su capa, las cuales quedaron en el suelo, más tarde acompañadas por la remera de Raven.

Las manos de Raven comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Robin, y las manos de éste se ocuparon en desprender y quitar el sostén negro que pronto fue a hacerle compañía al resto de sus ropas. Junto con esta acción por parte del titán, la lámpara estalló.

Los labios del chico descendieron desde la boca de Raven hacia sus senos desnudos y allí permanecieron un rato, tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de piel de la chica.

Él la volvió a besar en la boca, como siempre, su lengua recorriendo el interior, y ella participando de esta aventura.

Ella delicadamente bajó el cierre del pantalón de Robin, no sin antes haber explotado varias cosas.

Ahora completamente todas sus ropas estaban sobre la alfombra y ambos podían sentir sus cuerpos sin protección alguna.

El joven titán nunca hubiera imaginado que Raven y él se tocarían, besarían, querrían de esa forma, pero es lo que siempre había deseado. Raven nunca pensó, ni deseó, ni imaginó que un chico la tocaría y besaría así, pero al ver a Robin no podía evitar sentir ese deseo imparable de sentir los labios de aquel joven sobre los suyos.

Esa era su noche... la que ambos recordarían toda su vida... la noche en la que habían traspasado los límites de la adolescencia... nunca la olvidarían.

::::Déjame Sentir::::

Déjame sentir tus labios sobre los míos,  
Hazme saber que soy tuyo, y tu mía,  
Déjame sentir que me amas  
Déjame sentir tu cuerpo

No será tan sólo esta vez,  
Si tu quieres, será por siempre  
Nuestras almas y cuerpos  
Como uno sólo

Cuando sepas que te amo  
Ya no quedaran más dudas  
Cuando sepa que eres mía  
Seremos libres

Te amo y te amaré por siempre  
Ya que hoy te lo demuestro  
Dime que eres mía y yo soy tuyo  
Y seré feliz

Con tu amor  
Seré como un pájaro en las nubes  
Con tu amor  
Seremos sólo tu y yo  
Sólo tu y yo  
Libres, seremos

Déjame sentir tus labios sobre los míos,  
Hazme saber que soy tuyo, y tu mía,  
Déjame sentir que me amas  
Déjame sentir tu amor  
Déjame sentir tu amor


End file.
